Kira's Jealous Little Sister
by KairinKagari
Summary: AU. Athrun likes Cagalli. Cagalli Likes Kira. Lacus likes Kira. But who does Kira like? OneShot. Mere babblings.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY =D

NOTE: MERE BABBLINGS OF A SHINCAGA/ KIRACAGA/ASUCAGA fan.

TWINCEST: Please don't say you hate it because you hate incest.

I dedicate this to my crazy twin brother, Andy!

* * *

"One more minute..." I covered my face with my fluffy yellow pillow. My twin brother was waking me up so that we can prepare for school.

"Cal, come on... Get up... We need to go to school." He pulled my leg and then I fell on the ground.

"What's the deal, Kira!?" I massaged my aching shoulders as I yelled at him. I stood up and slapped his back.

"If you want to eat breakfast before school, I suggest you wake up early." Kira scolded me with his arms crossed.

I sighed deeply and took the towel hanging from the back of the door. "Fine! I'm taking a shower then!" I stormed out of the room and went to the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed, I went downstairs and saw Kira frying some sausages.

"..Mornin'..." Kira greeted, not looking at me.

"Morning..." I greeted him back, yawned and sat down on the dining table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Sausages, sunny side up and coffee..." Kira answered with a smile while holding the frying pan with the cooked sausages. He transferred the sausages to the empty plate and put the pan on the sink. He took his apron off and sat across me.

"Let's eat...?"

"I want hot coco." I demanded. "I won't eat anything unless you make me hot coco."

I heard Kira sighed with a grin. He took the chocolate powder and put three scoops on my mug. He poured hot water and a couple of sugar cubes.

"There you go, sis."

"Thanks!" I stirred my hot coco and enjoyed my breakfast.

After breakfast, we left our house and walked towards our school. Kira puts his hand on my shoulders every time. I feel secure whenever he does that and I feel protected.

We arrived at the school gates and saw a pink-haired girl waving at us.

"Kira! Cagalli!"

"Lacus!" We approached her and she smiled at us. I was just quiet and wanted to glare at her but I can't let my brother see that I didn't like her.

"Let's go inside!" The pink-haired girl pulled Kira inside the school building. I clenched my fist and thought, "I'll get Kira back!"

We entered our room and sat down at our respective seats. I eyed Kira and Lacus as they chatted happily about almost all kinds of things. I clenched my fists and pounded my desk table. Everyone was startled and looked to my direction. "Uhm... uh... sorry guys..." I apologized and they just didn't care. They went back to what they were doing and ignored me.

The door swooshed open, revealing a midnight-haired guy. He gleefully analyzed his surroundings and saw me looking at him with indifference.

"Cagalli~~~" He walked faster and hanged his bag on the side of his desk. He sat down and smelled my hair.

"Hmm... Smells like strawberries..." he sniffed my hair and took a few strands.

"Eww, watch it you perv!" I slapped his hand and glared at him. He pouted while massaging his sore hand and was about to cry crocodile tears. "But... I really like you, Cagalli..."

"Well, you're not my type! Stay away from me, pervert!" I yelled at him without looking. He poked my back and because it was getting on my nerves, I kept on telling him to back off. We were still bickering when Ms. Gladys came in. She was 10 minutes late and didn't bother greeting us a good morning.

"Class, settle down. We'll be starting class right now. Take out a piece of paper and your pen."

We did what we were told to do. We took out a paper and a pen.

"Of course, write your whole name first... Then as the title, write the name of the most important person for you."

The whole class was taken aback after the last statement.

"WHAT!?" we chorused.

"Please just do it. Write a letter to that person, whether as a poem or song or any kind of literature. I want your papers when I get back. No work, no grade!" She was almost out of the room when she said, "Don't worry about putting all you emotions there. I will give your letters tomorrow to your special someone. Just fold the paper with your name and then the name of the person most important to you. "At that, Ms. Gladys waltzed outside the room and left her slightly confused students to fend off for their selves.

"Hey hey, who's your favorite person?" The midnight-haired guy behind me said.

"My brother." I said emotionlessly.

"What...? But I wrote your name..." Again, pouting and crying with crocodile tears.

"Athrun Zala, shut up! You're not my type! How many times do I have to tell you!?" I shouted at him.

I was getting irritated by Athrun's constant ramblings on how he liked me and how he would do anything for me. He'll even give me the latest car just to impress me (Yup, he's that rich.).

I ignored him and wrote my letter for Kira.

_**Hibiki, Cagalli Class 3-2**_

_**Kira Hibiki**_

_**Hey Kira! Oh wait, big brother Kira! Yes, you're my most important person. Do you know how much I love you? If we weren't siblings, I would marry you! I don't want you to be with that Lacus Clyne. I hate her. She's like an angel without wings. I know you like her, but I won't let her get you from me! You're going to be my Kira and I'll be always your Cagalli. I don't care what other people would say! I don't want to lose you. I want you to be my brother now and forever! Don't you dare leave me or else I'm going to cut Lacus Clyne's head off. I love you very much!**_

I put my pen down and sighed. I glanced at my brother and saw him writing his letter. Everyone in the class was so eager to write about their most important person. I thought for a while on why Ms. Gladys wanted us to do this kind of stuff now. Maybe she's busy and can't think of any other task for us to do? Or maybe she planned for something already? Whatever the reason, only she can tell.

Five subjects have ended after five hours and before we knew it, it was already the end of the class. I took my bag and ran to Kira. I grabbed his arm said, "Let's go get some ice cream bro!"

My face turned to a frown when I saw Lacus in front of us. "Let's go out for lunch." She smiled innocently and took hold of Kira's hand. That action agitated me and I wanted to hit her so hard but I retrained myself. Lacus pulled him faster than a cheetah.

"Let's go on a date too, Cagalli sweetie~~" I looked behind me and saw Athrun acting all lovey-dovey.

I smacked him on the head and said, "Stay away from me, perv!"

I tailed Kira and Lacus and then saw them entering a restaurant. They sat down and I clenched my fist (third time today) unconsciously. Athrun followed suit and kept on asking, which irritated me.

"Why are we following them? Can't we just have our own date?" he asked, pouting.

"Shh... Keep quiet, you jerk." I put my index finger to my mouth and told him to shut up.

We were spying on them, waiting for them to finish when Kira stood up. I jolted up and feared the worst. Kira's going to confess.

I saw him bowing his head, and then saying something then I saw Lacus stood up, and ran outside. Her palms were covering her face and I'm guessing she's crying.

Kira left some money on the table and went outside. He saw me standing by the edge of the street, looking at the direction where Lacus ran.

"Cagalli? Athrun? What are the two of you doing here?" Kira asked.

I looked at him and started to blush. I pushed Athrun and he fell down on his back.

"Ouch!" Athrun put his hand on the back of his head, wincing in pain.

"N-nothing!" I panicked. "Let's go home sis." Kira offered his hand to me and I gladly accepted it. We walked home, leaving Athrun behind. "Hey, guys!"

We didn't mind Athrun and just walked quietly. I was having second thoughts about asking him what he said to Lacus.

"Uhm, Kira?"

"Hmm?"

"What... what did you say to Lacus a while ago?"

"I told her that I have somebody whom I like."

A different girl? Damn, I thought Lacus is the only girl that I have to kill.

"Somebody else...? Who... is it?" I asked hesitantly, but prepared enough to plan a new murder case.

"...you..."

"...me? But we're siblings..." I answered nervously but I was celebrating in my mind.

"I don't care whether we're siblings. I love you, Cagalli Hibiki."

We didn't realize that we were steps away from the door to our house. He pulled me towards him and stole a kiss from me. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion and there we both felt the spark of a forbidden love, feeling so right, at the same time, a sin.

The next morning, we received two letters. Lacus gave him one and Athrun gave me one. I take that you all know who gave the second letter.

~FIN~

* * *

Yey! It's done! Another rushed fic. Just some babblings. =D

Please R&R! I accept FLAMES too.


End file.
